deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:IslamLEGION/Harry Callahan vs Kino
Harry Callahan, San Francisco's hard nosed inspector who does justice his own way. VS Kino, the gunslinging cowgirl who travels through many places. WHO... IS... DEADLIEST?! Harry Callahan ' "Dirty" Harry Callahan' is an Inspector with the San Francisco Police Department, usually with the Homicide department, although for disciplinary reasons he is occasionally transferred to other less prominent units, such as Personnel. He gets stuck with "every dirty job that comes along." Callahan's primary concern is protecting and avenging the victims of violent crime. Callahan has little use for many of the official rules of police conduct, dismissing them as "red tape" and loathes the court system that lets the criminals get away with their crimes. For Callahan, everything is black and white: there are good guys and there are bad guys, and the bad guys must be punished. This creates a conflict between Callahan and the court systems, which frequently causes a vicious cycle: he catches bad guys, the courts release them because he did not comply with procedure, forcing him to catch them again. Callahan adheres absolutely to his own code of ethics. He is completely incorruptible, is devoted to protecting and avenging the victims of violent crime and when pursuing criminals, tries to minimize the danger for innocent bystanders as much as possible. Even so, his fight against criminals—including fellow cops, such as the self-appointed death squad in Magnum Force—is ferocious and merciless and he shows no hesitation or remorse at killing them. Virtually all of the films routinely depict Callahan as being a superb marksman and formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Kino "Kino" is the name adopted by a girl born in a bizarre city state in which, after reaching age of twelve, children are taken to a hospital to undergo a procedure that will instantaneously physically and mentally mature them to adulthood, and also psychologically modify them into "perfect adults", being able to act happy with even a job they completely hate, and also extremely logical. Kino does not remember her original name, only that she had the name of a flower that, in her language, sounded similar to an insult, and was often bullied because of this. The girl that would become "Kino" met a traveler of the name she would later adopt, just days before she was to under go the operations. "Kino Sr." told her about the outside world, where people mature normally, and are not fated to an adult life working a menial job they hate on the inside. "Kino Sr.'s" spoke with the girl that would become "Kino" while he repaired an old motorcycle with some sort of sentient AI (apparently normal in this world), which he named "Hermes". Kino Sr.'s ideas gave the "Kino" the idea that she did not want to undergo the operation that would turn her into an adult. Kino's parents quickly figured out it was Kino Sr. who was about to leave on Hermes, that gave them the idea. This reveals another feature of adults in Kino's homeland: If their children refuse the operation, they have hesitations about murdering them, viewing them as failures. Kino's father tried to do just this, but Kino Sr. jumps in front of her, and he is stabbed to death instead. The locals are shocked, view his action as completely illogical- against any notion of self-preservation. Kino then gets on Hermes, and, for the first time realizing Kino Sr. was speaking literally when he said the machine was sentient (so maybe not such as common thing in this world). With the motorcycle literally instructing her in its own operation, Kino escapes the city state of her birth on Hermes, who mistakes her for Kino Sr., leading to the girl adopting the name "Kino" for the first time. Some time later, Kino and Hermes are riding through a dark forest when they are attacked by a wolf, but its is shot by an old lady, who Kino would live with, and later come the refer as "Master" for her expert marksmanship. It was "Master" who taught Kino to shoot, and before she left on her journey to see the world as Kino Sr. had done, gave Kino her revolver, a weapon similar in appearance to Colt 1851, but differing in that its fires a .44 caliber round using a liquid propellant. Kino gets her semi-automatic .22, the "Ranger", in a city state she visits, a momento from a man who knew "Master". Kino leaves the city state when they order her to, claiming it to be one of their laws, however, in truth, it was to spare her from a pyroclastic flow from a nearby volcano, which the citizens of the city decided they would rather die in than leave their land. Through her travels, Kino discovers her world is made up mostly of small city states, and has visited a number of countries with bizarre customs, traditions, and forms of government. Among these are a country which believes the world will end because it is written in a book of prophecy- which is actually a book of sorrowful poems written in another country, as well as saving the lives for people form a country of "traders" who were stranded in the snow, who later betray her and try to take her into slavery, a country that overthrew a corrupt monarch, only to take democracy to a horrific extreme- killing thousands in executions decided by majority vote, eventually reducing the population to one man, a country with advanced robotics technology, and a country where a corrupt king forces travelers to either fight in a gladiatorial arena or face slavery, among others. The technology of this world, while mostly appearing to be based on that of the early 20th century based on the firearms, is very anachronistic, with some countries possessing computers and even advanced, sentient robots. Laser sights also exist, Kino having one on her "Ranger" pistol, as do futuristic hover-vehicles, which seem to co-exist with wheeled and tracked vehicles, however aviation is in its infancy, with Kino witnessing the first successful flight on an aircraft. Throughout her travels, Kino herself does not intentionally get involved with the affairs of the countries she visits, though she expresses disgust with the violent, oppressive government of a number of them (for instance, two countries that, instead of going to war, now settle affairs with contests of who can massacre the most unarmed civilians of a local tribe). Kino only really intervenes in country where she is forced to fight in a gladiatorial arena, and ends up assassinating the king of the country. While she generally has a calm, kind demeanor, and in the gladiatorial area, managed to force all of her opponents to surrender rather than killing them, Kino is quite capable of shooting to kill. Generally Kino uses lethal force on enemies that leave her with no other choice, and who she views as morally reprehensible, including a group of slave traders that try to take her captive and the aforementioned corrupt king. Kino is shown to be skilled with her pistols in a manner reminiscent of a gunslinger of a classic western, being able to draw her pistols extremely quickly, and fire with almost superhuman accuracy, at one point shooting down throwing knives with shots fired from her hip. Kino is also extremely agile, capable of making rapid movements, evading attacks with rolls and cartwheels. She also has surprising strength for a girl of her size, being capable of knocking an adult male out with a single pistol whip. Weapons Harry Callahan *Knife: Switchblade *Revolver: Smith and Wesson Model 27 *Pistol: AMP Auto Mag Model 180 *Shotgun: Ithaca Model 37 *Rifle: Winchester Model 70 Kino *Knife: Hunting Knife/Knife Pistol *Revolver: Modified Colt 1851 "Cannon" *Pistol: Colt Woodsman Match Target "Ranger" *Shotgun: Winchester Model 1897 *Rifle: Semi Automatic Arisaka Rifle X-Factor Harry X-Factor Kino 86 Training 65 While Kino was trained by a master markswoman, Harry's training as a San Fransisco Police gives him the edge. 89 Combat Experience 83 As for combat experience, both have been in a number of fights during their respective lives, Kino has only been adventuring for about two years, so her combat experience is shorter, but she has gotten into a number of gunfights in that time. Another edge for Harry. 95 Marksmanship 98 As for marksmanship, both are extremely good shots, however I give Kino as slight edge, as she can shoot six thrown knives out of air with as many shots, while firing from the hip! 80 Physical Strength 78 As for physical strength, Kino can pistol whip an adult male unconscious, in spite of being a girl of about 14, however, while she comes close, I still gave the actual adult male like Harry a slight edge in strength. 80 Agility 93 As for agility, Kino takes this, she can easily perform rolls and cartwheels to quickly get out of the line of fire. 88 Killer Instinct 78 Harry takes killer instinct for his his own code of ethics where criminals must be punished by execution on sight, while Kino will only kill in self defense, and will often use non-lethal force to subdue a target instead of killing them. Battle In San Fransisco, Harry Callahan is on the third floor of the apartment across the street from the restaurant. He is waiting for his target, Kino to walk out. He assumes Kino was responsible for series of murders. Meanwhile, Kino is finishing her lunch and decides to leave. She gets up and walks out of the restaurant towards her motorcycle "Hermes". As she's about to mount her bike a shot fired and a bullet whizzed past Kino's face and landed on the parking lot. The gunshot scares away the bystanders. Kino stumbled to the ground as another shot barely misses her and looked to see Harry trying to take aim with his Winchester 70 rifle. Kino quickly got up and retrieved her semi-auto rifle and started send lead at Harry. This made Harry drop his rifle and made his way downstairs. To be continued... Keep voting to confirm the ending. Category:Blog posts